Gone
by ElsaTheSnowQueen2
Summary: Gretel left Hansel and Ben 5 years ago not saying why. She figured it was the only way to keep everyone she loved safe from harm. But will that be naught when Hansel and Ben show up to the town that she has been in for the past 5 years. (insect possibly) I will try to update when I can no promises. I don't own Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters
1. Chapter 1

**I know I keep on starting more fanfiction stories without working on my other ones and I'm sorry for that. This is a fanfiction that one of my friends is helping me write. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know.**

It hurt to leave but she had to do so. She would have become a liability soon and she had to keep her brother and protegee safe. All she left was a note saying that she was sorry, not to come looking for her and that she would be back when it was safe. It was for the best, she would find her brother when she was able to. Her name was no longer Gretel but now Margaret. Her story: she was recently widowed from an attack on her family while they were traveling and that she was with child.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I've had an extremely busy past few months. I am just about to finish my second semester of community college and have put all of my attention to getting my work done. I would like to apologize for those that were reading my Frozen fanfiction titled Pain. I could find any interest to write anymore and I hated how I had it structured. I have not decided upon if I will upload it again or not. Then over my spring break this semester I lost a close family friend and am still trying to process what happened. I do have more for this written out and am slowly working on more. I have another idea for this franchise and I am still stuck on my Quest for Camelot fanfiction. If you guys can think of anything I am willing to listen to some ideas. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

5 years later

Hansel couldn't believe that Gretel left them five years ago. All she left them was a note and not any reason as to why she left. In each town they've been to since then him and Ben have looked for Gretel but have had no luck. Hansel was beginning to give up hope.

"Hansel, Gretel said she would be back." Ben said as he watched the older man pace the room of the inn that they were in.

"I know that Ben. But when will she come back? It's been five years." Hansel exclaimed as he took a seat on the bed that creaked beneath his weight.

"Lets just focus on finding the witch that we were hired to kill." Ben suggested to try and get Hansel's mind off of his sister.

"Alright let's get to work." Hansel sighed.

* * *

Gretel

She sighed deeply. It had been five years since she left Hansel and Ben. It had been shortly after Augsburg when she discovered she was with child. She had to leave. She couldn't look Hansel in the eyes and tell him what happened to her, well almost happened. The town she walked into after she changed the clothes she was wearing believed the story she told them. They hadn't yet heard of Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters. The town gave her a house to live in close to the woods and in return she became the town's healer. She practiced her spells at night when it was safe. The moms in the town became her friends. Gretel missed her brother and Ben. She had also cut her long hair down to just about being even with her shoulders.

Then about nine months later she welcomed her daughter into the world. She named her daughter Sarah. The moms that became her friends helped with the delivery. And afterwards they questioned her about were the many scars she had and Gretel answered that she had a rough childhood. Which in a sense for her was true.

"Mommy." a small voice called out as it moved into the kitchen where Gretel sat.

"Yes baby." Gretel answered as she lifted her head from her hands to look at her daughter.

"Why are you crying?" Sarah questioned.

"Mommy is sad that's all." Gretel answered softly as she brushed bangs out of her eyes while trying to hide the fact that she was wiping tears away.

"Why?"  
"Don't worry about it Sarah. Eat your breakfast then do your chores." Gretel replied with a small smile.

Sarah did as her mother asked and ate her breakfast before going out and doing her chores. She had to collect the eggs, weed the small garden, and pick any ripe fruit and vegetables. Gretel went to her room and sat down on the bed. She hadn't slept the night because of the nightmares. And it didn't help that she deeply missed her brother and Ben. Gretel also missed hunting witches and keeping families from suffering the same fate that both Hansel and herself faced.

"Mommy, there's someone at the door for you." Sarah announced as she climbed onto the bed beside her mother.

"Okay, thanks baby." Gretel smiled as she kissed Sarah on top of the forehead.

A knock sounded on the door gaining Gretel's attention. She left her room and went to the front of the small house and opened the door to reveal Charlotte. The women was out of breath as if she had run the whole way. And Gretel couldn't imagine any of the women in the town running anywhere. Herself on the other had, she had started to run again and train after Sarah was one. She had wanted to get herself back into shape for when she was able to meet up with Hansel and Ben again.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?" Gretel exclaimed as she led the women into her kitchen.

"Jordan's gone. Margaret my daughter is missing." Charlotte cried out. " And some other kids have been disappearing as well. The mayor has finally hired some witch hunters."  
"I'm sorry hows your husband handling this?"  
"He wants to go and find Jordan himself."  
"He shouldn't. He doesn't know what he's doing."  
"I know and I should go. I've bothered you enough."

The two parted ways and once Gretel had closed the door behind Charlotte she slid down it. Her brother was in town and it was only a matter of time before he found her. After all she was the only healer in this town and knowing Hansel he would need bandages and maybe his medicine.

"Mommy are we going to the market?" Sarah asked as she sat next to her mother on the floor next to the door.

"Yes are you ready to go?" Gretel asked her daughter.

"Mommy if I wasn't ready would I be asking?" Sarah huffed as she crossed her arms across her small chest.

"Go get the basket with the fruit and vegetables. And watch how you talk to me young lady." Gretel told her daughter as Sarah took off running to get what her mother asked for.

Sarah came back with the basket and the small money pouch. Gretel stood up and took the money from Sarah. They then began their walk to the market to sell some of their fruit and vegetables. Gretel feared running into her brother. But if it happened it happened. Hopefully she was able to find him and explain why she left.

"Good evening Margaret. What can I do for you?" Claire the baker asked as she spotted the pair.

"Can we get a few loaves of bread?"  
"Sure and can we have a small handful of tomatoes?"  
"Yes, Sarah can you give Claire some of the tomatoes."  
"Yes mommy."

The child picked out three big ripe tomatoes and handed them to Claire who gave her two loaves of bread. The bread smelled of melted butter and a varity of species that Claire was known for.

"Thank you Miss Claire." Sarah smiled as she placed the bread in the basket.

Once they had everything they needed with the exception of meat. Gretel and Sarah headed back home. Sarah went to take a nap because she was yawning and getting cranky. Gretel took advantage of it and grabbed her bow and arrows. She didn't take her crossbow with her when she left which she regretted.

She needed to get meat into the house and the only time she could do it was when Sarah was taking a nap. Gretel was able to catch a buck for dinner and the meat from the kill would last them for awhile.


End file.
